User blog:Cutegleekylicious/Freakin' Fic For Freakin' Family (especially Gabanna) Part 2
L.O.L Love On Line (The Sequel) Beee!!! Beee!!! omfg! i don't know where the hell am i going, i'm somewhere around DC, i asked this guy where is Jordan Street Avenue, then he showed me the directions, then yeah of course i followed it, then i thought i was going in the right turns, but i got lost, i got distracted by the sidewalkers in the afternoon, i..i.. just don't ask okay! i need you to tell me where to turn, i'm currently driving this old hippie van that i just bought in some sort of junk shop for stinkin' 75.50 dollahs! just to meet you guys...*sigh* *sigh* *groans*... Ethan is calling Gaby, and started panicking, he got lost somewhere around DC, so Gaby tries to calm him down on a phone call... ''Gaby: "Bee!! calm down okay jeez, just hear me out, everything is gonna be okay, just focus on your driving you might get into a horrible accident. *Ethan still screaming on the phone* Jesus! don't yell at me bee! I'm here in Obama's International Geographical Airport, i'm here with our friends and especially my boo Anna, we're all here waiting for you, don't go straight to the Jordan Street Avenue go here instead okay? I know you know where is this airport, we will be waiting for you in an hour, okay bee?."'' ''Ethan: "Darn it Gaby!!! You should had told me i was supposed to go straight to the airport! Okay fine, just wait for me ya'll, i need to stop by in a gas station, this old thing can't go too far anymore."'' ''Gaby: "Alright bee, i'm so so sorry, i forgot about everything, i got to all excited meeting our friends! I'll see you then."'' ''Ethan: "N'aww, it's alright bee, okay i'll see you bye, love ya."'' ''Gaby: "Okay hehe love ya too."'' Gaby, Anna, Britt, Melanie, Melinda, Sophie, Tim, and Rea were waiting at the coffee shop in the airport, and meanwhile... ''Anna: "Hey guys i'mma buy something to eat, you guys want anything? *All nod except Gaby* Oh what about you babe?." '' ''Gaby: "Nah i'm good, i'm already blessed and full thanks to you *winks*." '' Everyone just says awww and poking on Anna and Gaby, and Anna just blushed by Gaby's extreme flirty compliment. Afterwards, she headed to the counter and Tim followed her... ''Tim: "Anna wait! i want you to buy me those delicious cupcakes for me and Sophie."'' ''Anna: "What am i? your mother? Oh please Tim, your charms can't possibly turned on Sophie, i know you like her! Spend your own money!"'' ''Tim: "Me?? Like?? Her?? Uh No... i'm taking this as an advantage for you to treat me while you're all so inlove and in a good mood okay? Just nevermind, oh i love you so much Anna you're such a good friend, amph!"'' ''Anna: "Oh i love you too you son of a gun!" '' Tim goes back to their table and joins the girls' conversation and later on, Ethan finally came, he seems so exhausted and needs someone to pat him, he immediately sat with his friends and breathing heavily while the others are looking at him. ''Melinda: "Oh the other asian finally came! ALLELUJAH! Hey Slothy, where have you been?! you look good dude!"'' Mel gave Ethan a huge hug and the others joins it to form an uncomfortable group hug, 'cause they are feeling Ethan's sweats and heavy breaths! Oh what an awkward moment that was yet it's sweet and out of this world... ''Britt: "Aww cutie how are you??, you're really look great!" '' ''Ethan: "Aww thanks cutie, i'm great! just look at me! i feel so soo wet and accurate to look at!" '' Everyone started laughing out loud at Ethan's sarcasm, it was a great meet up for all of them, everyone is sharing their stories, making interesting convos, goofing off, and they all have identical smiles on their faces. It was almost midnight, the friends head out from the airport, Sophie was admiring the cold night of America, Anna hold Gaby's hand while sitting in the back seat of Ethan's 75.50 dollars hippie van, Tim and Sophie is with them, while Britt drives Gaby's parents' van and Rea, Melanie and Melinda is with her. Britt take the lead to drive to Gaby's house while Ethan is following Britt with his hippie van. After an hour of road trip, they finally came to Gaby's house, Ethan instantly admire Gaby's mansion, and also the Europeans who couldn't believe that they would be able to spend their night in the beautiful mansion, thank goodness Gaby's parents aren't home yet, Gaby have the house to herself for a week while her family is somewhere around in America where people can go hiking and go camping. This will be the greatest nights of their lives... ''Sophie: "Oh Sweetie! Thank you so much for making this happen for all of us and also for letting us spend the night here! You look so pretty! I can't believe this is ALL happening!"'' ''Gaby: "Oh you're very very welcome dear Soph! I love you all and i'll just do everything whenever i can so please enjoy here, just feel at home, what's mine is yours and yours is mine well except my Anna."'' ''Sophie: "HAHAHAHA oh youuu! You guys are so great together! I wish all the best for you both, i love ya'll"'' That was a very sweet convo between Gaby and Sophie. It was a tiring night for all of them, Gaby decides which rooms are available for her friends to sleep in and this is the arrangement... (it's a mansion so...) Gaby's room - Gaby and Anna Room next to Gaby's room - Rea, Britt and Melanie Room next to Breanie's room (Britt, Rea, Melanie hehe) - Tim and Sophie Room next to Tiphie's (Tim and Sophie lol) - Melinda and Ethan Tim, Sophie, Melinda, and Ethan were already asleep but Rea, Melanie and Britt were still wide awake, they are bothered that they are hearing someone talking right next from their room and of course it was Gaby and Anna talking about something. Curse all of Rea, Britt and Melanie's curiousness they couldn't help themselves but tries to hear out what is going on so they move closer against the wooden wall and hear out everything... ''Melanie: *whispers* "Shhssushhh!!! guys cut it out, we need to gave them a private moment okay? this is so cruel of us, i mean, i can't... i'm freaking out!"'' ''Rea: *whispers* "SHUSH! MELLIE! they are only talking okay?... *but suddenly* WOAH WOAH wait wait wait, i think Gaby said something.. OMG!"'' ''Britt: *tries not to laugh and whispers* REA OMG I KNOW RIGHT!!! I HEARD IT TOO!!!"'' ''Melanie: *still whispering ofc* "GUYS you both so UNBELIEVEBLE! i can't belive this! ugh!... just..." *suddenly Mel runs into Rea and Britt and finally joins the 'hearing team' HAHA* '' ''Rea: "Okay i'm pretty sure Gaby said "I love you so much Anna" well that's it...umm that's it right?"'' ''Britt: "Well we can't just ignore the sudden moans and groans just wow, okay i'm just holding my laugh here, we're such pervs!!! I can't breath omg!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"'' Britt tries to catch her breath and finally they all feel sleepy and gave Gaby and Anna some private moment...the three lay down on the same bed (it's a really big bed) ''Melanie: "GAHHH i can't sleep, i can't wait 'till morning comes HAHA!"'' ''Rea: "It will be in THREE HOURS WE NEED TO SLEEP OMG and i thought this is a cruel thing to do? HUH? HUH???"'' ''Melanie: "Oh gimme a break Rea! i know i know! i was wrong, that was kinda.. fun.. i guess.. and hilarious"'' Britt is already asleep, the two tries to sleep. It will be morning in three hours, that was the best night for all of them especially for Gaby and Anna. JUST ASKED FOR PART 3 IF YOU WANT HAHA! HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I APOLOGIZE WHO GOT OFFENDED BY THIS D: Category:Blog posts